sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Direx Board Meets New FLS Head
The Setting Direx Board Room, CSA Headquarters Upon entering this room, one immediately notices a heavy air of ordered efficiency mixed with stately grace. Floors of glossy marble, high-vaulted ceilings, and walls of a subtle dove gray form the boundaries of this oblong, oval chamber. An eight-pointed azure starburst, outlined in silver, is embossed on the far wall behind the head of an expansive, black granite table. Centered in the room, its dimensions are proportioned as the room itself to allow for a generous, yet uniform, distance between the table and walls. Arranged about the grand table, tall black chairs sit spaced at generous intervals, each reserved for a particular member of the Direx Board. At each member's place, a small computer terminal is set into the polished surface of the stone table, presumably for accessing important data during meetings. The Story Shannon enters into the board room with another woman in tow. The two seem to be discussing the ship business as they enter, "I generally try to extend my business relationships to other fellow businessmen and women. I find that if I provide good incentives to them, I gain a good way of inadvertant advertising through nuturing good friendly business reputation." Krysten nods to Shannon as they enter continuing their conversation. "I'm still getting caught up at FLS, having come in from outside the company. But I have read about CEC in some of my learnings. It seems your rates are very competitive. I'm sure we can work out something that would benefit both of us." She smiles and looks around the imposing room. "I guess I should find where I go now. Thank you for the escort." Shannon smiles warmly at Krysten, "I'm sure we can and you are certainly welcome." Glancing slightly downward as she moves a seat aside to slide into, she continues, "I bet you didn't know that I knew the founder of FLS. We were good friends for a very long time. I haven't seen Benjawa in quite a while however. I fear that we have lost touch with the Imperial occupation on Corellia." The Board room is an unusual sight to the Rodian, though the Merr-Sonn CEO doesn't appear to be particularly impressed with the place. Without corners a false sense of equality is attempted, and promptly lost as each Direx works to outdo the other. Gimel Daleth brings two assistants, one breaking and one making extremely quiet mechanical sounds as it rolls behind the Mrr-Sonn contingent. "I know you have enough in your net, Krel, but I need you versed in the ways of this body to represent the company when I cannot." The droid makes a dinging sound, much like a heating uit at the end of its warming cycle and the Rodian looks back and down, tilting an antenna at it. It shuts up. Sliding into the Merr-Sonn reserved seat and assuring Krel's got space to sit behind, Daleth folds sucker-tipped fingers and looks around to see who all's here. The CEO of KDY-SFS and the COO of Sienar Fleet Systems make their way into the meeting room. Ironically enough their seats are placed next to each other. Roland Sienar sits down at the 'KDY' seat and his counterpart Milo Sienar sits in the seat reserved for 'SFS'. Neither man seems interested in small talk and both quickly log in, getting their notes prepared for the meeting. Roland looks quite nervous though and seems to constantly be checking his datapad, before returning his attention to the other board members. Shannon gracefully takes her seat, moving her robe slightly out of the way prior to settling in. She glances up at the other members as they file into the room to take up thiers. She offers a genuine smile and inclines her head to those she has yet to meet. In greeting she says, "Gentlemen". Meetings seem to be a way of life for CEO's these days, but today marks a special occasion. One where the decisions of the board may change the course of things to come in the future. Everyone at the table including herself seems to show some concerns over recent events and how they may affect the ability for continued profits. For his part, Krel is preoccupied. With the events of the past few days, with the new environment he's in, and of course with the fact that he has to restrain the urge to go after the droid that Daleth brought along with a spanner. Old habits die hard. "There is the matter of detachments to the defense fleets," the Quarren points out quietly, unsure at this point what speaking privileges and procedures are currently in place. Big pond, moderate sized exec. The datapad is checked for items on the agenda. Roland steeples his hands in front of him, "This is more than profit margins for some of us. My sales fall into two categories, what I sell to the Empire and what I sell to everyone else. If I were to do a chart of my sales, the fraction that everyone else represented would cease to exist. Even the Authority is only a minor customer to Kuat Drive Yards. I am sure my colleagues at Corellian Engineering Corp and Sienar Fleet Systems would agree that any hostilities between the Authority and Galactic Empire would leave us all in a very precarious position. Since I am sure the Empire would move to secure it's military production capacity." His attention shifts towards his cousin Milo, "Which in this case, means us." He laughs nervously at himself before picking up a glass of water and taking a sip from it. Krysten has finally found her seat. She only had to apologize to three beings before she made it to the right spot. Being new is never easy and from her notes this meeting isn't expected to go well. She keys into the terminal at her table. And readies herself for what's to come. Someone at a near by table greets her and offers her a congrats in her new position. "Thank you." She says politely then goes back to getting ready. Entering into the room, slightly delayed, the repesentative from Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles and currently serving Prex, Rinn Vakil, makes for his chair at the head of the table. "Sorry for the tardiness gentlemen", giving his nod towards the women in the room, "and ladies". As he takes his seat and picks up the datapad that had been laid out in preparation for him, he flicks it on. "The traffic getting over here was a bit unexpected." Glancing from the datapad back up to those gathered in the room, he procedes, "Now, shall we get this meeting underway? We have the following items on our agenda. First, Delede and his involvement in the incident at Nar Shadda, Dareus and his upcoming hearing, and finally what actions we as members need to take in response to the incident. My understanding is that Tyler is wishing to address the board regarding Delede's involvement." Shannon watches as Vakil enters. She also consults the terminal before her in preparation for the meeting. As the Prex addresses the ladies, she smiles in return. Speaking up she replies, "I'm actually curious to find out what Mr. Delede has to say as to why he felt he needed to involve himself in the conflict. Was he fired on first perhaps? A little fact finding may go a long way in this case and might head off any future hostilities between CSA and the Empire." One hand separates from the other and Daleth hits the switch that glows the red light over the Merr-Sonn logo red. "Prex Vakil, I believe we all....ah, perfect." The Rodian's snout lifts in appreciation as Darth Malign's missive is sent through the chamber in audio and text. "Colonel Gren Delede. If I may be allowed to begin?" The CEO barely waits for it. "This body specifically voted against the taking of CSA assets outside of Authority space by the Colonel, who then proceeded to do just that and additionally claim alliance with a political entity with whom the Authority has no alliance. I submit, sir, that Colonel Delede is guilty of a Class A infraction and perhaps the ExO himself is guilty of a Class B infraction for either not informing Colonel Delede of the ruiling of Direx or in allowing him to proceed anyway." Daleth flicks off the light and refolds both hands. When it comes around to Sienar Fleet Systems turn to speak up, Milo illuminates his call button, "Sienar Fleet Systems concurs. The Security Division acted outside of their mandate, conspired with extra territorial entities to engage in combat with at least one ship allied to the Corporate Sector. This is an outrage that not only was this board not consulted, that the Colonel acted disobediently and chose to ignore previous Direx Board directives. If the situation were normal, we should call for the Office of the Auditor General to conduct a full and thorough investigation of the incident and deal with the matter in that manner, however I feel with the latest missive from the Imperial Advisor, that we are running out of time and options." He pushes his button again, letting the little light over the Sienar Fleet Systems logo go out. Resigned to watch the events unfold before her, Krysten takes notes from her seat. Class A infraction? With a confused look, she touches some keys on her datapad to research exactly what that is. Her eyes widen as she reads. That seems appropriate. But the charge against the ExO doesn't seem right. But dereliction of duties isn't listed in the laws anywhere. Seeing as the person charged is the ExO it would seem to reason that the charge should be extreme. But as her turn to speak arrives, she passes. She knows it isn't time for someone new to speak up. Not yet. The Rodian's accusation likely causes a stir among the rest of those that are gathered for the meeting but not currently taking part in the debate. As for Vakil, a longtime friend and well-known supporter of the ExO, there is a certain amount of bristling to be done, one hand reaching to rest at his own indicator, taking time to get some ammunition to hand before pressing. If Merr-Sonn's indicator has been left on it gets turned off, though the accordance to rank is only effective if one gives a damn about the little light. "May I remind Merr-Sonn's CEO of the chain of command? It is not the ExO's job to see to every miniscule detail, nor should it have to be. This board delivers its decisions to the military and lower commercial echelons, which in turn act to carry out its will. If there is any fault in execution it lies with this Colonel, and those closer under whom he serves. Aiming for the head works on the battlefield, not in the boardroom." A slight pause is given, to let the words sink in. "That said, the matter is before the board and he will be dealt with for endangering profits and agreements which exist with the Empire. The motion for charge of Colonel Delede with Class A infraction has been made. Is there a second?" Shannon glances from one member to the next as they each get their turn to express concerns over the first item in the agenda, Mr. Delede's actions. She grimaces slightly at the accusations that Delede acted outside the Authority without prior approval. She speaks up as the devil's advocate before the matter is voted upon, "Surely Mr. Delede had some reason why he did the things he did. I would like to hear from his lips the purpose for his actions and why he failed to approach the board prior to moving into that region before I come to any conclusions." Glancing at Daleth and Milo from across the table she speaks to them, "Let us not rush hastily into making any uninformed decisions until we have found out the facts of the matter." The hand lighting Merr-Sonn moves a bit fast for an executive. "Colonen Delede rather neglected to report his actions to Direx, as did the Security Viceprex. I rather," Daleth looks around the room while speaking, "feel that if he has anything to say to us, he should have said it already. This is not a democracy and consumers, even those in positions of military authority, are not required to speak for themselves when evidence of wrongdoing on their part has been presented." The Rodian exhales and the whistle omnipresent on the CEO's sibilants expresses itself sharply enough that the audial pickup has to compensate. "He can speak at his trial." If there is one, though the words need not be spoken here, as every Direx understands the application and execution of CSA policies. It is Roland's chance to speak now, the beacon for KDY is illuminated, "I am afraid that time is something we lack. Each commitment from the Empire becomes larger and less tolerable than the previous. Originally it would have just cost us handing the Colonel and his co-conspirators over to Imperial Authorities for their acts against the Imperial Navy. However as of this meeting, I believe the Empire is demanding that we begin to dismantle several Authority Warships. While I believe that may give us some negotating room with the Advisor, that it is a limited time offer. For the point of order raised by our Prex, I will second the CEO of Merr-Sonn's proposal that Colonel Delede be charged with a Class A crime." As she watches and listens, Krysten can feel the tension in the room get stronger. Feeling like an outsider, the tension doesn't reach her though. She presses her button and the red light comes on. "I'll believe we have authority to act quickly in a time of crisis. And I believe the demand put upon us counts as a time for crisis." She looks down at her notes as she speaks, "A formal trial against Colonel Delede where he can give his account to what happened should take place. But I believe the more important issue to address is the accusations against the ExO. I believe there has been a charge placed and I'll second it." Her voice is sturdy even though her hand shakes almost imperceptibly as she goes back to her notes. "It is better to take care of the largest matter first." Ever have one of those days, when things have gone from bad to somewhat worse? Wherever he is, McKnight is having one of those right now. As Krysten speaks, the Prex muses that the Colonel's trial should probably be short, sweet, and immediately followed by an execution for bringing this mess to his desk. Damn fool Security officers, thinking that comission gives them the right to go police wherever they damn well feel. This one should have been nipped in the bud long before though. What the hell happened out there? Rinn's train of thought is abruptly derailed when Krysten seconds the OTHER charge. Brows knit, fingers pressing to the flawless surface of the table, leaving fingerprints when he leans forward, forgetting to use the illuminator. "You are a new face on the board, Miss.." A brief look taken to the inset datascreen, hoping there's no tremble to his tone as he looks back up again, "Rheas, so you may not be aware that a vote of no confidence is a very serious matter. Are you sure you want to be pursuing this when we have the Empire at our door and angry?" Leaning back into her chair, Shannon simply sighs as the matter of Delede's infraction is seconded. She would have preferred to hear all sides of the issue instead of one before putting the man on trial, some written report, holographic recording something. She didn't want to base a decision on one account...and one coming from and individual who can twist things around to make him come out smelling like a rose. That of Darth Malign. She had dealings with him before, and deep down in her gut she knew then she had to tread carefully as does the board today when it comes to dealing with this Sith. However, as the new upstart for FLS speaks, the words startle her a moment. Seconding the charges against the ExO himself. She regards the woman with a little closer scrutiny. Seems she has a bit of a backbone, something to keep in mind for future dealings. Turning her attention back to the topics at hand, Shannon presses her button for illumination of her turn, "Members please, we all are worried and concerned. Perhaps this is exactly what Darth Malign and his underlings want, to create chaos within our own board. I would submit that Mr. Delede answer those questions of why first, before we go making accusations against our esteemed ExO during this time of crisis. Give Mr. McKnight the opportunity to determine the cause before we decide if he's suitable to continue to be the ExO." Looking to the others she states, "A trial would allow Mr. Delede to answer these questions and if this is the only means to do it, I will support the motion." Antennae swing forward as Merr-Sonn lights into the discussion. "Thank you, Direx colleagues." Daleth nods. If I might, as I am the one who initially brought up charges against ExO McKnight, suggest that with that matter prepared for discussion and a vote it be tabled temporarily that we may address the issue which is teetering the Corporate Sector Authority on the brink of war?" The Rodian places both hands flatand leans forward on them. "Perhaps Colonel Gren Delede deserves a trial, perhaps he does not, but his actions have pushed this body into a corner and I do not appreciate being so placed. Let the Empire try him. I move that Gren Delede be stripped of his rank and position in the Security Division and handed over to the Imperial Advisor as a sign of good faith and to get rid of a being who has already flaunted our authority twice. Let the Imperial Courts try him." The chamber door slides open, a barely audible pneumatic hiss announcing the arrival of another body. The legal viceprex appears in the doorway, pausing a brief moment to see who he recognizes and who might recognize him. He had almost not attended this function, considering the blame that was being flung about the room he thought it might be wiser to just catch up on the transcripts, but this is where the action was at the moment... and he wasn't one to miss out. Of course, that doesn't mean he has to draw too much attention to himself, so he moves off to take an inconspicuous seat near the outer edge of the room and endeavor to remain unobtrusive... at least for now. Roland listens as the debate shifts between the ExO and the Security Division Colonel, before he speaks, "I agree that bold action is what is called for, the Empire is not going to lessen its demands. That has been shown several times now as each interaction and reaction makes the situation infinitely more complicated. It all seems to be pointing back towards Security Division and Colonel Delede. I agree that the most prudent thing to do would be to truss him up and put him on a one way shuttle ride to Coruscant. He is most certainly not worth a war with the Empire over, which I feel any trial we try to give will not be good enough for the Empire. So let his blood be on their hands." Milo Sienar speaks up as his boss finishes, "We are definately working against a ticking clock. Sienar Fleet Systems cannot afford to risk any work stoppages or worse that would be caused by further deteriorating relations with the Empire if they do not decide to seize our assets entirely as was done under several previous administrations. Therefore I concour with CEO Daleth to hand Colonel Delede over to the Imperials, at this point, perhaps that would be enough to blunt their request that we begin dismantling our defensive fleet." Krysten softens her expression but doesn't smile. "I understand the point you are taking." She addresses Vakil. "I never declared my vote in the matter. Only that a charge has been brought and should be dealt with. However, now that it has been called to be tabled, I respect that. I merely want all the charges to addressed and resolved." She pauses. "As for the charges against Colonel Delede, I agree with what has been said. We should learn more. But I also agree we do not have the time. The Empire is not known for patience. And it would be in everyone's best interest to let them deal with this matter as they see fit. If we agree to some of their terms, perhaps they'll be easier persuaded drop other parts such has the dismantling of war ships." Vakil twitches just a bit, as if feeling physically the sting of Shannon's supporting the motion against the ExO. He has seen this sort of thing before and now knows it for what it is. Momentum is there, and will probably continue to accumulate. Figures they'd turn inwards first, just didn't think Radames would end up in the position of being swung at in blind rage. Thus it comes as something of a surprise to have the Rodian acting to brake the train, as it were. The Prex curls fingers against the table some, reaching with great deliberation for his button. "If it is truly your intention to see the ExO removed, I would request compliance with the suggestion of Merr-Sonn's representative. Time is not on our side, and a new appointment only takes more away." A look is taken about, seeing what reactions are. "The matter of Sith tampering in the matter is moot, unless we think that one of them was directly influencing Colonel Delede through the entire incident in Hutt space. He claimed to be acting under the CSA's authority, when he was not, and has pushed us to the brink of war. If there are confirmed records and recordings during the incident, let them be found and shown for this board, because that is the only possible way to find excuse for something of this magnitude. The words of one erring Colonel do not suffice." Shannon shakes her head at the next motion of turning the Colonel over to the Empire and the momentum of that suggetion running away like a freight train. Her attention turns towards the Prex as he speaks, she nods lightly in agreement to what he has to say regarding Delede, but still holds reservations about the cause for the Colonel's actions. Once the man finishes, Shannon reaches for her illumination button and states, "I disagree with sending the Colonel to the Empire like a sacraficial lamb before we have the opportunity to quesion him ourselves. I will state clearly, I am opposed to sending him to the Empire at this time. I will however support our own trial to get our questions answered. We must take care of our own before you go giving in to a Sith's demands," emphasizing the word Sith. Releasing the button she leans back and glances at each of the board members, clear disappointment written upon her face. Daleth's hand pauses momentarily, then finishes its arc, lighting up the Merr-Sonn indicator. "Gentlebeings, we do not have time to give sway to any pretense of personal rights here. We have Imperial warships orbiting Etti IV, the Imperial advisor who is also a Dark Lord of the Sith issuing threats, and are holding Antoine Dareus simply because Gren Delede thinks it a good idea without any proof of wrongdoing in the Sector by Dareus." The Rodian's antennae have swung forward and the right one's cup is fully flared. "We have no time to call in sentients, listen to them, try them, and decide how valid their self-reported transgressions might be. Delede and Dareus should be given to Malign and we should concentrate on avoiding the loss of valuable Authority assets, to whit, our fleet. Parts were stolen and misused from us already, do we really want to risk permanent loss? The Rodian's head swings around then faceted eyes light on the newcomer to the chamber. "Viceprex Xerxes Kherzen, you head the Legal Division. Have you anything to tell the Direx regarding this matter?" The Merr-Sonn CEO turns back to the others seated on the oval. "I think the Viceprex has a point of view that might be useful here." Kherzen rises from the comforting shadows to step forward into the stark glare of the full board's attention. Circumnavigating the outer edge of the assembly, he arrives at a visitors place at the expansive table and begins to speak with all the practiced sincerity his years of legal experience provide, "May it please the Board, I would not presume to intervene in your weighty deliberations concerning the future of this current dilemma facing the Authority. I may however be able to provide some insight into the events that led us here, from my own point of view." The call for word from another quarter is somewhat unexpected by Vakil, but he cannot discount the usefulness of the source. "By all means," is the Prex's response to that, hands drug into his lap, inspecting the data that runs across the inset screen once before giving the legal authority his attention. No, no asking what the lawyers think of the whole thing. Bad exec. "This concerns us all, and since the matter of a trial and accountability has been brought up, those of us with more direct experience with such things must be heard." What is that tradition, disavowing the actions? Shannon appears rather irritated at those who would support giving into Sith demands. She, having to deal with the Empire on a daily basis and Tyler occasionally due to the occupation of Imperial Corellia may be a bit biased. After all, CEC profits went down when the Empire moved in. "You turn him over to that man now, what's to say he won't come in and take over the CSA anyway? You are giving in to unreasonable demands. May I suggest that we hold Delede's trial and invite Darth Malign to attend as an observer so that he too may gain answers to his questions. If we find Delede guilty of inappropriate actions, then fine, we turn him over to Malign. I would caution against simply giving in." "Thank you, CEC." Daleth's antennae have flattened; personal opinion and business requirements having had to diverge rather a lot already. "There are never guarantees when the Empire is in the equation and thre are enough planets and systems out there to prove it. I give you Cochran. However, currently the situation as stands is that every minute we harbor someone who has already flaunted Direx policy and directives, who has taken upon himself to speak for the Authority in ways he has no right to take, we risk war with the Empire. Gendlebeings, the Corporate Sector Authority would not profit from such an action, would become greatly diminished, and would risk financial ruin for both the Authority and its member companies." Faceted eyes turn to the Human woman and the Rodian speaks carefully. "Particularly resident member companies." Daleth looks around at the Viceprex and sighs in a whistly sort of way. "Say something useful." Receiving at least tacit approval from the entire assembly, Xerxes pauses for just a moment to clear his throat, gather his thoughts, then launches into his testimony... "I became aware that the Security division had deployed a task force to Nar Shaddaa... prior to the ensuing battle." He allows this potentially suicidal remark to linger in the air for effect. "At this point, I had no knowledge of the Colonel's intent or possible orders, only that he had led a sizable military force beyond the boundaries of the Sector. Uneasy about the Authority's history with the Smuggler's Moon, I personally ventured there to investigate and, when I discovered our forces in such proximity to an Imperial fleet, confronted Delede. It seemed to me, even at that point, that the Colonel had little care for the potential consequences of this situation and refused all my counsel for caution and withdraw. He seemed very pleased with pointing out that I was not in his chain-of-command, and could be soundly ignored. It was at this point, when I conveyed my concerns to the Viceprex Cyrik... and the ExO." "Then It sounds like Colonel Delede knew he risked starting a war with the Galactic Empire and that Direx would not be happy with his actions but proceeded against consul offered by the Viceprex of Legal Affairs?" Roland leans back in his chair, arching a brow before continuing, "Then I am completely firm in my resolve to hand him over to the Empire. He made his own bed, now he should sleep in it as a rogue agent. Perhaps releasing him to their custody at this point will probably allow us to at least diffuse this current situation and then allow cooler heads to prevail in the rest of the Imperial Advisor's demands. If Kuat Drive Yards is called on to offer the Empire reduced discounts in name of good will with the authority, we will gladly do so as the alternatives are particularly unsavory to my corporation." Believing now is the time to listen, Krysten once again passes on her time to talk. There is certainly a lot more going on than anyone could realize. She feels there are more lives in the balance here than just the one they are discussing. But it's often very hard to express that when things have been narrowed down so specifically to one being. So she waits until a better time and if that time doesn't come then so be it. She stuck her neck out once today. That's probably enough for a new comer. Vakil listens intently as Xerxes begins his retelling of the situation involving Delede, resting a curled fist before his mouth as he listens. A little nod is given now and then, frowning slightly at the idea of the Legal Prex going on such an ... excursion. The retelling of the Colonel's behavior drains some of the color from his face, giving a slight and slow shaking of his head. The mention of delivering word to his friend's office bleaches out the REST of that color, swallowing and then pushing the cover from the touch surface for keyed input, tapping out a frantic message to the ExO's office. If none else, the Rodian will likely recognize the look of one that has heard the horn of the hunters. Could it be possible? Could McKnight have known all along? "I... He... Perhaps the ExO never recieved such correspondance?" A wounded stumble, yes, but the damage may already be done. Shannon just can't stand giving in to a bullies demands. However, after hearing the Viceprex's testimony, she reconsiders the implications. If he was counseled to withdraw and did not inform the board of his intent prior to his actions, then perhaps giving him over might ease tensions slightly. It makes her stomach turn to think about agreeing to this kind of action. She's been bullied to conform to Empire rules since the invasion, and perhaps that is where the irritation lies. Things were so much more profitable in a nuetral system. Her hope is that CSA doesn't experience the same fate Corellia has. If so, there goes profits. Reluctantly Shannon leans forward to press the illumination button, "After this evidence has come to light, CEC reluctantly agrees to hand Delede over to the Sith. I would also advise the release of Dareus, but refuse handing over CSA assets, giving the explanation that they are needed to continue to do business and to remind them that without CSA they would suffer severely when they need resources." Merr-Sonn's rep stands, a cascade of blue silk making a leafy sound. "Gentlebeings, what more do you need? Gren Delede has disregarded both this body and the policies of the Authority and has created a problem we should not be needing to face right now. Antoine Dareus cannot possibly be considered a criminal under Authority policies, having committed no offence within the jurisdiction of the Authority. We seem to be in agreement on this matter. Shall we formalize the vote?" Vakil's reaction curls Daleth's antennae. Incompetence, incompetence, incompetence. Without deigning to look directly at the Prex, the Rodian sits back down then repeats, "Vote." Roland Sienar smiles as the board seems to come to the realization the Delede is not worth a war with the Empire, "I second CEO Daleth's motion to bring this to a vote. Kuat Drive Yards votes that Delede be stripped of his rank and responsibilities, arrested and extradited to Imperial Authority. As Delede's rank will be removed, that means that the human Dareus can no longer be held as a prisoner, that an appology be issued and he be released to the authority of the Imperial Advisor." Reaching down to the keyboard at his data terminal, Roland enters the vital information of the vote at hand, indicating that KDY votes yes to the motion then passes on to the next representative. Milo Sienar, sitting in as COO of Sienar Fleet Systems feels that he really doesn't have to comment other than to say, "My shareholders will definately breathe a sigh of relief as the Direx's action today is the right one and hopefully will be enough to stop this current crisis from further escalating. So to this, Sienar Fleet Systems votes yes to the motion of handing Delede over to Imperial Authority as well." Seeming a bit resigned to the idea, Krysten adds her vote to the tally. "I vote that Gren Delede be handed over to the Imperial for his actions against them. And further agree that by this action Antoine Dareus is not a criminal and should be set free." She doesn't like the idea of anyone being handed over, but it is what is best in this situation. While the Empire might still bring military action against the CSA, at least it can be put off and maybe some agreement can be made. The fact that Direx is working out the immediate issues is something of a comfort to the Prex, though the spectre of a vote of No Confidence has been hovering since early in the meeting, and thus he is a bit preoccupied at the moment. He makes an effort to focus on the issue at hand. There is a motion before the Board and he must decide on his vote. Vakil settles down and watches, to see how the other votes flow in when a thought occurs to him. The routing from Nar Shaddaa may very well have played a part in the reason that the ExO didn't recieve the notification from Xerxes about their errant Colonel's actions, but it will be for others to discover and advance at another time. However the later issue goes, hopefully it will not be raining turbolasers tonight. Makes it hard to get any work done. Shannon casts her vote in favor of sending Delede off and the release of Dareus as distasteful as it is to her. Pushing her chair back, she rises from her seat and inclines her head to those in the room, "Members, I'm sorry we had to meet under such dire circumstances. I hope our decisions here produce a profitable outcome for the Corporate Sector and avert any future aggressions. I will still advise that Darth Malign be reminded of the importance of keeping CSA intact and undamaged. I must be on my way back to Corellia due to other social obligations. If you will excuse me?" With that, she turns and moves sedately towards the exit leaving the rest to close up the lose ties. This requires no embelishment. "Merr-Sonn agrees with CEC, KDY/SFS, and FLS." A hand moves to log the formal vote. "I am disappointed, highly disappointed, that those beneath Direx have found our authority to be so weak that they brought the Corporate Sector Authority to this point and that the ExO cannot keep his information straight in a manner that protects the Authority and its member corporations. Is there indeed no protection for us within this entity any longer?" If the question requests an answer or not is up to the listener. Vakil watches the penulitmate vote come in, nodding some at what he sees from it. As he casts his own affirmative vote and finalizes the end of the Colonel's career, a little sigh is heaved, drawing on the fatalistic side of things. "Very well. Direx has voted in favor of stripping Colonel Delede of all ranks, privileges, and commands, and also orders the release of this Antoine Dareus from custody as demanded by the Imperial Advisor." The Prex thumbs an activator on his console, then speaks into the comm, "Dispatch an OOAG team to place Colonel Gren Delede into custody." A little pause is taken, trying to figure out how to best word this to unseen executive minions on the channel. "And, would you please craft wording to convey our apologies to the Imperial Advisor for this incident, and to enquire if they would prefer the Colonel delivered undamaged or do not care?"